Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a process cartridge having the electrophotographic photosensitive member and an electrophotographic apparatus having the electrophotographic photosensitive member.
Description of the Related Art
For example, a method for scraping off unnecessary materials and a method for sucking and removing unnecessary materials while contacting a brush-shaped or blade-shaped cleaning member with the surface of an electrophotographic photosensitive member and an intermediate transfer member are known as a method for removing transfer residual toner on the surface of an electrophotographic photosensitive member and an intermediate transfer member. Among these, a method using the blade-shaped cleaning member, that is, the so-called cleaning blade allows cleaning so efficiently with a simple constitution as to be a widely used method.
Rubber (particularly urethane rubber), which easily secures adhesion properties to the surface of an electrophotographic photosensitive member and an intermediate transfer member, is frequently used as a material for the cleaning blade. On the other hand, rubber is a material with a high friction coefficient. Thus, the occurrence of an abnormal sound (blade squeak), a deterioration in scrapability of toner due to an oscillation of the cleaning blade (toner slipping), and an phenomenon such that the cleaning blade is turned up (blade turning) were caused and were the cause of requiring great energy for securing driving torque of the electrophotographic photosensitive member.
For example, a method for making a surface layer of the electrophotographic photosensitive member contain a fluororesin component is disclosed as a technique for solving these problems in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-43623. In addition, a structure for supplying metallic soap and inorganic particle from the periphery of the photosensitive member is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-300861.